


Like Fine Wine

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Levi, blowjob, bottom!Erwin, eruri - Freeform, handjob, terrible really, they’re both just awful at being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to California to visit Erwin's parents, Erwin and Levi discover the wine cellar and get a little carried away with tasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops how did this happen? Set vaguely in the Daddy Dearest universe. I really want some of that god damn Carmenère.

“Now you two boys behave yourselves, alright?” said Erwin’s mother, winking as she slipped on her sunglasses. “Erwin, your father and I will probably be gone until well past eight, so don’t wait up for us.”

“Mom, I’m thirty-five,” Erwin groaned. “You don’t need to worry about us wrecking the house while you two are gone. Hell, I never did that when I was _actually_ a teenager.”

“Oh, the injustice you suffered,” she sighed dramatically, placing a pale hand on her forehead in pantomime of a fainting spell. “Don’t think you can start making up for it now, young man.” A horn sounded from behind the doorway. “That would be your father. Always impatient. I’d better get going.”

“Hope you two have fun, Doris,” Levi grinned, giving a half wave from where he stood at Erwin’s side.

“We’ll be sure to have enough for both of you. Erwin, you’re _sure_ you two don’t want to come?”

“Mom, we just got in last night,” said Erwin, sliding a hand through his hair. “Time difference. Long flight. We’re exhausted. I don’t think either of us have the energy for the full-day ordeal this sounds like it’s going to turn into.” 

“You didn’t ask Levi’s opinion.”

“What he said,” said Levi, gesturing to Erwin with his thumb. The car horn sounded again, a longer blast than the last time.

“Get going,” Erwin insisted, trying to give a persuasive smile. “We’ve got plenty of ways to amuse ourselves. Don’t keep dad waiting.”

“I’m sure you do,” she said, raising an eyebrow. Erwin tried to push down the flush threatening to creep up his neck. “Levi, anything that’s ours is yours. Help yourself to whatever you might need.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

“ _Doris!_ ” yelled the unmistakable voice of Erwin’s father.

“ _Coming!_ ” she called, slamming the door with a half-hearted salute to the boys.

The moment he heard the car pull out of the driveway, Erwin sunk to the stairs with a groan, holding his head in his hands.

“Wow,” said Levi, peering at the receding Cadillac through the curtains. “Your mother is quite the—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Erwin moaned, pressing his hands against the side of his neck to hide the flush. 

“I think I understand what you’ve been griping about all these years now, even with the short introduction,” said Levi, sitting down next to Erwin on the step. “But they seem to behave when company is around.”

“Luckily,” Erwin sighed, moving his right hand to his knee and casting a sideways glance at Levi.

“So,” he said, propping his elbows on top of Erwin’s left knee. “We’ve got this entire house. To ourselves. For the day.”

“Looks like,” said Erwin, eyes becoming a little unfocused as he began thinking of all the things they could get up to.

“Are you gonna give me the grand tour or what?”

\--------

An hour and a half later, after an extremely slow tour of Erwin’s parents’ Blackhawk, California home, Levi found himself plodding down after Erwin into the basement, the plush beige carpet sinking pleasantly between his toes. 

“The last stop on our guided tour,” Erwin announced beatifically, “is the wine cellar.” He paused to allow Levi a high-pitched fake gasp as he gaped around the dark room. “We have stocked vintages dating back as far as 1945 from wineries around the globe. Each rack is sorted according to type and year, with the most valuable bottles kept in a secret safe at the back.”

“You parents have a _safe_?” Levi snorted. “For their _wine_?”

“Sir apparently underestimates the high value and exquisite taste of a rare bottle,” Erwin sniffed in his best affected tone. 

“At least they aren’t collectors of something weirder,” said Levi, rolling his eyes. “My aunt and uncle used to collect mounted fish, for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t remember there being this many bottles last time I was here,” Erwin said slowly, running his hands over the waves of smooth glass. “In fact, that entire rack over there looks brand new.”

“They must take it pretty seriously.”

“The worst part is they’re never going to be able to get through all of this in their lifetime,” Erwin groaned, wandering towards the new rack. “Despite my father’s constant claims that wine is good for the body, they only consume a bottle a week, maybe two if they’re feeling especially celebratory.” Erwin plucked a bottle from the second shelf, examining the label curiously before slotting it back in place.

“What a waste!” Levi scoffed, walking along the racks on the side of the wall. “So it’s just gonna sit here until you inherit it or it gets sold off to some wackjob collector or something?”

“Probably,” said Erwin, looking unperturbed as he reached up to the top shelf to grab a bottle with a silver neck.

Levi crossed his arms in thought.

“What do you say we help them out a little bit?”

“Pardon?” said Erwin, replacing the bottle on a lower shelf with others of its kind.

“There’s so much fucking wine down here,” Levi began, “and surely they wouldn’t notice a few bottles missing.” Erwin’s forehead creased as his eyebrows shot up. “There’s some weird stuff I don’t think I’ve ever heard of, let alone tried, and it looks like they have multiples of almost everything.”

“So you’re saying that we should raid the wine cellar.”

Levi smirked, eyes creasing.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, you big dumb. Preferably for the good vintages. And whatever the hell’s on that shelf in the far back corner.”

Erwin squinted in the darkness. “Carmenère?”

“Yeah. That.”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Okay. But just a few bottles.”

\--------

“A few bottles” quickly turned into “several bottles” which blurred into “I know how many bottles we’ve opened but not how many we’ve consumed in total.” The cellar was conveniently equipped with a small bar and specialized glasses for every type of wine, but after the first couple glasses Erwin and Levi found that the floor was a much more comfortable and steady alternative to the precarious barstools. They soon sat amidst a sea of dirty glasses and half-finished bottles, laughing for no reason other than the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Maybe we should’ve eaten something first,” Levi said, speech a little slurred.

Erwin groaned. “We never even made it out of our bedtime attire.” He rolled his eyes and smiled drunkenly.

“And that’s a problem?” Levi asked, eyebrows shooting up. “You know, if it’s such a problem for you, we can get those off right now.”

“What are you suggesting?”

 _Erwin’s eyes look awfully big in the darkness_ , Levi thought, leaning in for a kiss. Miraculously, he managed to bring their mouths together on the first try, and the buzz of the alcohol quickly took over their senses as their lips clashed, hands finding their way along cheeks and necks.

“They could make a wine blend from all the different tastes in your mouth,” said Levi, laughing exuberantly at Erwin’s quick blush. Erwin grabbed his head and angled it to his liking, the kiss deepening immediately as Erwin’s tongue snaked its way into Levi’s gaping mouth. Levi gasped and fought back, one hand cupping Erwin’s broad shoulder for support while the other found a hardened nipple and pinched. Erwin broke away from Levi’s mouth with a yelp, a flash of arousal shooting through his groin. Levi gave a lopsided grin and repeated the treatment on the other nipple, hand sneaking underneath Erwin’s shirt to press flesh to flesh.

“Hot,” Erwin moaned, tugging at his cotton undershirt to imply that Levi should take it off of him. It took him a few moments, but he got the hint, and Erwin’s shirt was soon lying amidst the back assortment of bottles.

“Wanna get you hotter,” Levi groaned, mouth latching onto a stiff pink nipple with a wet sucking sound, his tongue sliding around the hardened bud. Erwin gave an unabashed whine, head tipping back to meet the wood backing of the bar counter as Levi worked him over. He was content to lie still for a few minutes and let Levi do as he pleased, but a while later he started tugging at Levi’s shirt, thinking it immensely unfair that he was the only one with any clothes off. Levi paused his ministrations and pulled off of Erwin’s chest with a pop, placing the other man’s heavy hands on the hem of his shirt and lifting his arms. Erwin smiled and grabbed the hem, hands tracing the sides of Levi’s torso as he went. Pleasant shivers rippled up and down Levi’s body, causing a strained moan to burst from his throat. As soon as his shirt had joined Erwin’s on the floor, he climbed on Erwin’s lap, straddling him and rocking his hips forward. 

“Y’know what I wanna do?” he  murmured, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and leaning into his ear. Erwin gave a small gasp to acknowledge that he was listening. “I wanna take you, right here on this floor. Wreck that pretty, tight ass of yours. How’d you like that, bottom boy?” Levi pulled away to look into Erwin’s eyes, gyrating his hips in a slow circle. He felt the shiver that rode through Erwin’s body, the bigger man wrapping his arms around his lower back to bring him closer.

“Would you?” Erwin whispered, eyes going half-lidded as Levi pulled away and deliberately licked his lips.

“Your ass’ll be numb for a week,” Levi crooned, thrusting his cock into Erwin’s with a grunt. “But we gotta get up, don’t wanna knock one a’ these bottles over. Stains ‘n stuff.” He wrinkled his nose, cleanliness still high on his priority list even while drunk. Erwin got up first, one arm still wrapped around Levi as he grasped for the metal bar under the counter and hauled them both to their feet. He swayed in place unsteadily, but Levi’s arms pinned him against the counter just before he was able to tip over sideways.

“Ox,” he spat with fondness in his voice. “Move. To the clear section. Your left.” Erwin obediently glanced to his left at the empty section of the bar and pushed into Levi’s arm until he retracted it. He stumbled over to the farthest corner where the counter merged into the wall, Levi quick on his heels. 

“Pants,” he ordered, eyeing Erwin’s body hungrily. With a small tug on the waist string, Erwin was reminded of where his pants were, and slid them haltingly down his waist, locking eyes with Levi as he stepped out of them and tossed them behind the bar.

“God I love your body,” Levi mumbled, sliding an appreciative hand over Erwin’s firm abdominals.

“Hope you save some of that love for the rest of me,” Erwin chuckled, cock throbbing as Levi neared closer and closer to his pelvis. His eyes shut in ecstasy when a soft hand wrapped around his length, thumb prodding at the slit and smearing precum in delicate circular motions. 

"Jesus christ, that's good..." Erwin mumbled, head bowing when Levi began to pump up and down in time with his ragged breaths. He gave a startled jump when he felt the fingers of Levi’s other hand probing at his ass just moments later, slick with spit, right as Levi removed the hand on Erwin’s length to slide it into his mouth instead. Erwin bucked up into the tight heat, and Levi had to pull off to catch his breath and regain his balance before moving back into place and taking Erwin’s cock to the hilt, moaning as his length brushed the back of his throat. Erwin, in a fucked-out haze, moved his hand to Levi’s throat as he began to bob up and down, a heavy warmth pulsing through his veins every time he felt the outline of his cock through the thin skin. Levi sputtered and pulled off, face red with alcohol and exertion.

“Gotta breathe, you fuckin’ idiot,” he chastised, pushing a finger into Erwin to keep him occupied. Erwin clenched against the intrusion, body pressing into the wood as he tipped his head back and uttered a high, thin moan.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Levi grunted, swirling his finger around. “I should prob’ly fuck you more often so I can keep you nice n’ open for me.” He caught Erwin’s wandering eyes, holding him in place with a dark, possessive gaze. Erwin whined and Levi used the distraction to add another finger, scissoring them once they were both inside. Erwin’s legs started to tremble.

“Ah… L-Levi… I don’t think I can—”

“Stand?” Levi laughed. “You’re a worse drunk than I remembered.”

“It’s not the wine, it’s…” Erwin trailed off, biting his lip, afraid to say what was really on his mind.

“Yeah? Then what is it?” Levi pushed his fingers as deep as they would go and rubbed at Erwin’s walls. A sharp gasp let him know he had the right spot.

“I… ohhh…”

“Those aren’t words,” said Levi, a petulant smirk on his face as he started to rhythmically thrust his hand into Erwin’s ass.

“I… I don’t wanna say,” Erwin mumbled, averting his eyes as a deep blush began to rapidly overtake his usually controlled features.

“I got ways to make you talk,” said Levi, pitching his voice an octave lower as he slid a third finger to Erwin and jabbed viciously at his prostate. Erwin cried out and gripped the bar for dear life, toes curling more and more tightly with each jab of Levi’s hand. Still, he grit his teeth, using his last fragment of clarity to keep down the words threatening to bubble up.

“Turn around, hands on the wall,” Levi ordered gruffly, standing and tilting his head towards the moss-colored section of drywall to their right. Erwin’s eyes widened but he did as he was told, bracing himself and bending over. Levi moved to stand behind Erwin, silently reveling in the vulnerability of his position, and couldn’t resist giving him a firm smack on the meat of his ass, adding a second to keep it symmetrical. The red bloom of his handprint matched the color on Erwin’s face, and Levi was so intrigued by the comparison that he began to deliver a steady rain of blows, making sure to evenly coat Erwin’s entire backside all the way down to the middle of his pale thighs. Erwin whimpered and cried out softly but stood still and took what Levi gave him, feet firmly planted in the carpet.

“You feelin’ warmed up, Erwin?” asked Levi, a domineering glint in his eye. “You wanna talk to me now?” One hand crept slowly over the reddened skin, soothing the damage it caused moments ago, as his other hand deftly untied the drawstring at his waist and let his pyjama pants fall to the floor. Erwin dropped his head between his arms, panting heavily and trying not to make a sound as his abused skin was touched.

“Guess ‘m gonna have to work on you a little more, hmm,” said Levi, dropping to his knees with a thud and prying Erwin’s cheeks apart. Erwin gave a little shudder when Levi’s hot breath ghosted over his hole, and the last of his inhibitions evaporated when Levi’s tongue traced a slow circle around the ring of muscle and plunged inside. His hands clenched into fists, fingernails cutting dull crescents into his palms, and he cried Levi’s name in a haze of desperation and lust.

“Can’t control yourself at all,” Levi muttered, rubbing a hand up and down the back of Erwin’s thigh as his tongue dipped in and out of his entrance. “Don’t have lube so I have to get you nice an’ ready like this. You like how that feels, Erwin? My tongue in your ass? You like how that feels, you dirty boy?” He slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, coaxing a throaty whine from the man beneath him as he began to unconsciously rut into the offered pressure.

“My needy little whore,” Levi groaned appreciatively, giving one last jab with his tongue before rising from the floor and pressing his fingers against Erwin’s lips, red and puffy from being bitten to keep embarrassing noises from spilling out.

“You’ve got ten seconds of silence before I take your ass,” Levi rumbled, sliding four fingers into Erwin’s mouth, “so make ‘em count.” Erwin began to suck immediately, sliding his tongue between and around each of Levi’s fingers several times before his hand was withdrawn. Levi spit in his palm for good measure, coating his dick as fully as he could given the circumstances, and pressed the head against Erwin’s fluttering hole as a warning before sliding in the first few inches. He stroked Erwin’s back comfortingly with his dry hand, trying to nonverbally remind him to relax, and when he felt Erwin’s muscles unclench around him he slowly pushed in until he was buried to the hilt, the warm skin of Erwin’s abused bottom coming into contact with his cool thighs.

“Talk to me.”

“ _Good,_ ” moaned Erwin, eyes fluttering as his body adjusted to Levi’s girth.

“I think you can do better than that,” he snapped, pulling out to the tip and shoving back in again, angling near Erwin’s prostate. Erwin bucked forward into the wall from the force of the thrust, tears pricking at the corners of his wide blue eyes.

“Come on, Erwin,” Levi wheedled, withdrawing and pushing in more slowly this time. “I wanna hear you. Use that sexy man voice.”

“But, but yours is already working on me,” Erwin admitted softly, giving a strained grunt as Levi’s hips collided with his reddened backside. “I – _ugh_ – I can’t keep my thoughts straight.”

“Can’t keep your legs straight either,” Levi smirked, his usual bite gone in favor of a half-lidded drunken grimace. “Or your sexual orientation.”

“Fuck… _off_ ,” moaned Erwin, gasping loudly when Levi’s fingers dug into the skin of his hips.

“That’s no way to talk to the person who’s fucking _you_ today,” Levi growled, pistoning his hips at a faster pace. “Erwin, you’re gonna talk to me or I’m not gonna let you cum. How’s that for an ultimatum?”

 _His inner journalist is showing again_ , Erwin thought absentmindedly, before a direct thrust to his prostate had him seeing stars.

“Do that again,” he whispered, eyes fixed on the joint between the wall and the ceiling. Levi obliged and thrust into him more forcefully, shoving a loud, broken moan from his throat.

“That’s it, baby, lemme hear you,” Levi coaxed, gripping Erwin’s neglected, weeping cock and giving it a few hard tugs. Erwin threw his head back and moaned in earnest, hands pushing hard against the wall to keep them both standing. 

“You were saying. ‘It’s not the wine.’ Then what is it? _Tell me._ ”

“ _No_ ,” Erwin whined, drops of sweat beginning to form on his forehead and in the small of his back. “No, it isn’t, it’s you, it’s always you.” He tucked his head into the crook of his arm, face flaming and too ashamed to say any more. Unfortunately, Levi had other plans.

“E-elaborate,” he breathed between thrusts, pausing the slow drag of his hand.

“I _can’t_ , I don’t have the words!” Erwin cried.

“Try.” Levi slowed his bucking hips infinitesimally, trying to draw Erwin out of his shell.

“Levi, I just… you look… I think you’re so beautiful, a-and I love it when you want to give this to me.” The tremors in his arms and legs were growing stronger as he tried to push back the building pressure in his lower abdomen. “That’s, that’s the best way I can say it.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Levi smiled, rubbing circles on Erwin’s hip with the pad of his thumb as his hand began to twist around Erwin’s length. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’re gonna cum til you’re seein’ stars.” His thrusts began to become more erratic, Erwin pushing back to meet him.

“I think I already am,” he breathed, and with a few more tugs on his cock Levi sent him over the edge. He came shouting Levi’s name, voice echoing around the basement and muscles cramping down hard on the dick in his ass and pulling Levi’s orgasm from him as well. The two men rode out the aftershocks, Levi lightly thrusting and rubbing Erwin’s back through their duration, and promptly collapsed to the floor in a sweaty, heaving pile. A few minutes later, after Erwin’s feet and Levi’s arm had fallen asleep, they sat up in a fog, leaning against the wall for support.

“We’re gonna have to clean this up,” said Erwin after a few moments, eyeing the mess of bottles, clothes, and cum.

Levi glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Who the hell do you think you brought along to your parents’ house?”


End file.
